Secret Admirer
by Cookielova
Summary: 'I am not all that interesting, but I have been whisked away by your charms, and have ultimately, fallen in love.' Haruhi has a Secret Admirer and Hikaru has to find out who he is before his toy is taking away from him and his brother! Will he find out who the person is, or will his feelings get in the way?


**Title:** Secret Admirer

**Summary: **_'I am not all that interesting, but I have been whisked away by your charms, and have ultimately, fallen in love.' _Haruhi has a Secret Admirer and Hikaru has to find out who he is before his toy is taking away from him and his brother! Will he find out who the person is, or will his feelings get in the way?

**Characters: **Hitachiin twins, Haruhi Fujioka

**Rating:** T

* * *

**A/N:**

**This is a one-shot request from my close friend Jenny! It was really hard to write the sappy bits, but I got some help from my friends *cough* Hannah and her pick-up lines XD.**

**I hope you like it, and please enjoy the story guys~!**

* * *

When Kaoru Hitachiin entered class 1-A, he knew something strange would happen. He took his seat beside his good friend and fellow Host Club member, Haruhi Fujioka.

"Good morning Haruhi~" He said playfully, resting his head on his hand.

She acknowledged him with a slight nod of her head,"Yeah, hi."

And she went back to writing some notes on the novel she was reading for Japanese class.

Kaoru frowned, but his face lit up when his twin brother Hikaru sat down in his seat beside him.

"I missed you…Hikaru…" Kaoru whispered sheepishly, knowing that he and his brother were now the attention of over 99 % of the girls in the class, Haruhi being the exception.

"Kaoru, I'm so sorry! But the teacher wanted to see me and only me…" Hikaru said, trying to reach out to his younger brother.

Kaoru blushed and looked away, feigning annoyance and irritation, "So that teacher just wanted you for her own self, huh? Am I not good enough for you?"

A series of gasps echo in the room. Haruhi rolled her eyes and flipped through her maths book, getting ready for her next class.

"Kaoru! No one can take your place as being the most important person in my life!" Hikaru exclaimed, walking over to Kaoru's seat and draping his long arms around his twin's shoulders.

A collection of feminine voices 'aww' at the sight of the blushing brothers.

"Damn rich bastards…" Haruhi grumbled under her breath and sent a warning glare to them.

Kaoru smirked on the inside and pushed his brother gently off him, and Hikaru sat back in his seat.

"Ne, Haruhi? What do you have next period?" Hikaru asked.

"Maths." She stated monotonously.

"Same with me." Hikaru smiles.

"Well, I like to go to my classes early." Haruhi said, standing up and then walked out of the door. Kaoru trained his eyes on the board in front of him and didn't notice the envelope that fell from Haruhi's bundle of books.

On the other hand, Hikaru did. He picked it up and was going to give it back to Haruhi, but decided to play a game with her and see if it was any importance to her. If so, he and Kaoru would have a fun time at lunch.

Haruhi was already at the other side of the hall when Hikaru remembered where he was supposed to be, and ran towards her, after slipping the envelope in his maths text book.

* * *

It was lunch time, but Hikaru was nowhere to be seen. Actually, he was in the men's bathroom, about to read the letter that he had found earlier that day.

_Dearest Haruhi,_

_Your eyes, they are as warm as my morning cup of instant coffee, bright and shining like the stars that grace the heavenly sky._

_Every time I cast my eyes on you, I feel inferior and cannot compare, for my love is greater than looks alone._

_Your stubbornness, the way you act, all come naturally to you._

_Whereas I am not all that interesting, but I have been whisked away by your charms, and have ultimately, fallen in love._

_Will thoust accept my feelings? For I am too shy to be in the presence of your pureness._

_With all my arms full of love and admiration,_

_Your secret Admirer._

Hikaru nearly choked after reading the letter.

"Which lovesick idiot did this? When I find out, I'll kill them for insulting Haruhi in this way!" he yelled.

"Who's shouting in there?!" a male voice shouted, sounding annoyed.

Hikaru gulped guilty and waited until the other boy left the bathroom. He sighed and pocketed the envelope in his school pants, and then left the bathroom promptly.

"Who didn't flush or wash their hands? Gross man!" a male from the cubicle beside him yelled.

* * *

The day went past in a blur, and Hikaru's mind was channelled to frequency: Mysterious letter from asshole.

Hikaru was sitting in his limo with his twin brother when Kaoru asked,"What wrong? For the whole day you've been acting quiet. You're lucky Host Club was cancelled today as well because the boss is still feeling a bit down. I wonder if we should meet him. He hasn't been to school for the past few days. You think he's faking it or..?"

"Do whatever you want." Hikaru mumbled. _I have a mission to complete_ he added silently,

Kaoru raised his hands in surrender and looked out the window,"Fine, fine. Whatever you want man."

Nobody saw the little smile that graced his lips.

_Darling Haruhi,_

_Your hair looks like it has been woven like silk, and I yearn to feel it through my fingers._

_Your face is soft and delicate, like a porcelain dolls, and your skin is as white as snow._

_When will I be able to see you, my Princess? _

_I will be your knight in shining armour, your lover and friend. Oh how I wish for those days to come quickly!_

_I await your reply, my fair angel,_

_Your secret Admirer._

Another letter. It was on top of Haruhi's Japanese Novel, The Thief. **(A/N: I actually read that book in the English edition. It was during wide reading last term :P)**

Hikaru scrunched up the letter and shoved it in his pocket, feeling pissed off.

"Hikaru. You haven't been acting yourself lately. Is something the matter?" Kyoya asked, pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose.

"I'm fine." Hikaru grumbled.

"I'm going to see Tamaki after school. If you want-"

"I don't want to go!" Hikaru shouted and walked away from the raven haired man.

_I guess I was right. And things are just getting started…_

Kyoya laughed briefly before turning around.

"Hey senpai. What's wrong with Hikaru?" Haruhi asked bluntly.

"I almost didn't see you there, Haruhi. I don't know what exactly is wrong with him, but even Kaoru has been complaining."

"oh…" Haruhi looked down. "I thought it was because of me. He's been ignoring me and that's not like Hikaru at all."

Haruhi laughs and Kyoya looks at her strangely.

_Who knew from both sides? I guess he was right after all._

"I heard you talking about seeing Tamaki-senpai. Do you think I could come?"

Kyoya's eyes widen. Haruhi doesn't usually act like this, so why now?

"I just want him to get back so I can finish my debt quickly." Haruhi sighed.

Kyoya's glasses shine dramatically as he pushed them up with his index finger,"I guess that can be arranged. I will be leaving at 5 pm. Meet me at Music room 3 and we can go together."

"Great, thanks." Haruhi flashed him her host smile and walked back to class.

Kyoya tucked his black notebook under his arm and went the opposite way, casually glancing at the red head male who was staring at the retreating figure of Haruhi with his eyes widened.

_Love is surely in the air…_

* * *

_Beautiful Haruhi,_

_I want to meet you, face to face. It's been too long and I haven't received a reply. Of course, that would be hard, since I am signing off anonymous. _

_I want to hold you slender hand, to play with the short strands of your flawless hair._

_I want to be your man, but of course, you'll have to accept me before any of my dreams come true._

_I will be waiting, my lady._

_Reply and give the letter to Takeshi Morinozuka and he will pass it on to me._

_Signed,_

_Your secret Admirer._

"Oh this guy is gonna get it. I'll talk to Mori about this…I doubt he'll talk back much though." Hikaru muttered.

_First Haruhi gets these letters, which I have safely hidden from the world, then she goes to see the boss. And now Mori knows this guy? It seems really complicated to me…_

_Then again, I don't really think I'm the smarter twin._

"Mori -senpai!" Hikaru calls out to the third year student.

"Yeah." Mori 'says' back to him.

"read these and tell me who sent them to her!" Hikaru shoved the three letters in the taller man's hands and he slowly skimmed through them. Hikaru waited impatiently, tapping his foot on the ground.

"Yeah."

"Yeah what?!" Hikaru asked in annoyance

"Ask her out. Before he gets to her."

Wow. That must have been one of the longest conversations Hikaru had ever had with the third year.

"What? You mean Haruhi? She'll deny."

"I don't think so."

"So…wait. Why would I ask her? She looks like a tanuki!"

"you like her?"

"no!"

"yes."

"NO!"

"no."

"YES!"

Hikaru took a moment to realise what he had admitted.

"N-no!"

"it's okay, even if I look like a dog in your eyes, Hikaru." A feminine voice says behind him.

"H-Haruhi..?" he asks weakly, turning around slowly to see if he was right.

He was.

He is soooo fucked now.

But Haruhi was smiling at him for some odd reason.

"I heard...about the letters…" she said, looking at what Mori was holding in his hands.

Hikaru sweat dropped,"Um…about that…"

"so, you going to ask her out of not?" Kaoru jumps into the scene and grins, folding his arms across his chest.

"i-i…" Hikaru whispered.

_What about the secret admirer? Isn't she mad that I read her letters?_

Kaoru whispered something in his ear and he answered his previous question.

"Oh…what the hell was that for?! I got angry for nothing then!" Hikaru yelled and was going to hit his younger brother, who just laughed.

"you think I'm nothing?" Haruhi asked candidly.

"N-no! it's just that..i thought you had this ass of a secret admirer. And i…" Hikaru trailed off, realising what feelings he really had towards those letters.

"you became jealous of the writer that he could write so much better English than you?" Kyoya asked, with Tamaki beside him.

"Boss!" Kaoru smiled.

"B-boss?" Hikaru whispered.

Then a smirk comes to his face,"Haruhi, will you be my girlfriend?"

"sure."

"WHAT?!"

In the end, two were holding hands, three were smiling and one was collapsed on the ground, twitching.

"Hey guys~! Did I miss anything~?" Hunni senpai asked, skipping over and sitting on Mori's shoulders with ease.

Hikaru could only sweat drop.

_Yeah, he missed a lot._

* * *

**Hikaru's POV:**

"_I wrote those letters in English so you can read it easily. I wanted you to finally understand your feelings towards Haruhi, and that you love her. it's what a younger brother should do, right?"_

Why did Kaoru do that for me? But I guess it worked out in the end. Kyoya and Mori were in on it too, and the boss is still accusing me of tainting his 'beloved daughter's' mind.

Haruhi and I have been dating for a few days now. I try to keep my emotions in check, with the help of Kaoru and Haruhi of course.

Looking back, if Kaoru hadn't done such a trick, I wouldn't be here, sitting beside my beautiful girlfriend in the cinema watching a sappy romantic movie.

Haruhi nudged me and whispered in my ear,"Hey, don't you think Kaoru should be a poet or something when he's older? I read through the letters and some of the stuff was good. I laughed when he said '_Your eyes, they are as warm as my morning cup of instant coffee'."_

I laughed softly and kissed her cheek,"Yeah, maybe. But for now, we can focus on us and the future."

Haruhi blushed and averted her eyes from me. I grinned and twirled some of her short hair in my fingers.

"Getting romantic advice from your younger brother? I don't think that's the way to go…" Haruhi laughed.

I frowned and playfully messed up her hair.

_I am not all that interesting, but I have been whisked away by your charms, and have ultimately, fallen in love._

* * *

**A/N:**

**Wow. I was planning not to go over the 1 K mark, but I guess 2K is alright…eheheh.**

**I know it got a bit OOC, but who cares? It's non-canon anyways.**

**Random fact: I suck at writing love letters, as you can see by this display. I've never written a 'love letter' as such, and that's probably why I suck at it. XP**

**Have a good day and I'll see you soon,**

**-Cookielova**


End file.
